


The Brother’s of Fairy Tail

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Kelly and Rian are brothers looking to join the number one guild in Fiore.





	The Brother’s of Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~!

“I can’t believe this.” Sighed a teen as he stepped out of the only magical shop in town, he had his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. “Of all the magical shops in Magnolia and not a single one here has what I am looking for!” He seethed before stomping his foot on the ground. The teen was tall at least 8 feet so, he had chocolate brown skin, with eyes that were the color of solid gold, and sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun. From his appearance, he was lean he appeared to be sinewy, but his muscles were visible giving him more of an athletic built than a fighter’s build. Hair as black as the night with a slight sheen, he wears a white jacket with a fur collar, a black shirt like crop top exposing his flat toned stomach and slowly developed four-pack, and a pair of tight black leather pants. 

Standing next to the tall figure was a male about three feet shorter with sun-kissed skin, chocolate brown hair and molten gold eyes that glowed slightly, he wore a clean grey vest with gold threading, and simple black pants and white undershirt, looking up the figure asked “Can we go eat Bro I am hungry” in a soft melodic voice.

The teen sighed, “I swear.” The teen’s voice was now more low sounding lower but soft like that of smooth jazz. “Come along, we may as well see what this place has to offer in terms of food.” 

A crowd started to form around a handsome man who was making a scene claiming to be Salamander of Fairy Tail, the Smaller teen said “Oh Rian Maybe he can get us in the guild come on” Before pulling Rian towards the man.

“Kelly, I doubt the Salamander of Fairy tail would be in this rinky-dink town.” The teen, Rian said planting his feet on to the ground. “Besides, doesn’t something about this seem odd?” he asked noticing how some of the people in the crowd were acting. 

In the rush of the crowd, Kelly ended up getting pushed to the front when he lost his grip on his brother causing him to crash into the male’s chest and look up blushing as the man introduced himself as Bora.

“Well, I must say, when I thought people would throw themselves at me, I didn’t think it would happen.” Smiled Bora resting one hand on Kelly’s lower back. “And who might you be young man?”

Blushing Kelly stuttered out his name as some of the crowd yelled when they were tossed aside by Rian who was heading towards his little brother. Bora Grinned at the cute boy his hand moving to pull the boy into his groin.

“You have five seconds to get your hands off my brother before I end your life.” Rian hissed as in a flash of golden light two swords appeared in his hands, They are identical in shape with the only difference being their color the black Yang sword, is covered in a hexagonal pattern, and the white Yin sword, has less of the shine of a polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud. “You have to the count of 3.”

“Come now I was just helping him stand straight and giving him an Invitation to my Party tonight, you are of course welcome to come as well,” Bora said with a smile on his face as Kelly took the invitation.

Rian’s golden eyes flashed as his blades did as well. “He won’t be attending any party with you.” He spat, as he moved faster than anyone could track and had his blades at Bora’s throat. “Now, let him go or else.”

Holding his hands up Bora let Kelly go who pocketed the Invitation as he looked at his brother and said “Okay Big Brother enough threats for today, we need to find somewhere for the night.”

“Fine, I am sure that-” Rian was cut off as someone came barreling through the crowd, it was a teen with salmon colored hair shouting out the name, “Igneel! I finally found….who the heck are you?” He asked stopping right before Bora.

“Uh who are you,” Bora asked while Kelly took in the sight of the new cute teen and his hot muscular body, that was shown off by his open vest.

“I asked you first!” The Salmon haired teen said. “I heard someone say that a Salamander was here, and I figured it was my dad!” 

“Well you are not my son so please move on,” Bora said a bit rudely to the teen as he waved him off and bid farewell to the crowd.

The teen huffed. “Yeah like anyone would want to be your son! You reek of cheap perfume and other crap!” he said causing the crowd to jump him and attack him. Rian raised an eyebrow. “Well this was new.”

Kelly sighed as he was led away by Rian towards the salmon haired teen. “So what now bro” Kelly asked a little petulantly as he sulked next to Rian.

“Now, we try and find a way to Fairy Tail ” Rian said before jumping when the salmon haired teen appeared before him. “Did you say Fairy Tail?” he asked.

Time Skip~ Dinner 

Rian and Kelly sat with the pink haired teen and his talking blue furred cat who were wolfing down food faster than anything they had ever seen. “I swear I have never seen anyone eat like this before.”

Kelly laughed at his brother’s reaction while picking the blue cat up and sitting it in his lap.

“Thanks for the food,” Natsu said in between stuffing his face and introducing himself to the two brothers.

“Yeah! That was great!” The blue cat named Happy said smiling while Rian chuckled. “Natsu and I thought we would starve, he’s so bad at directions I thought we would never get back.” Happy said making Rian chuckle while Natsu glared at Happy.

Kelly let out a Yawn while rubbing his eyes knowing his brother would buy it and not even consider it was fake so they could get to a hotel and he could sneak out to the party.

“Kelly!” Rian sad looking at his brother. “Why didn’t you tell me you were this tired!” he sighed. “It’s my own fault, should have taken better care of you.” He passed him the key to the room to him. “You. Bed. Now.”

Kelly had to hide his smirk as he slipped away and headed for the party a smile on his face as he arrived at the docks and saw Bora’s boat. “Yes I got here without bro finding out now to have some fun,” Kelly said cheering himself on as he entered the boat.

“Indeed, believe me, we are going to have fun.” Smiled Bora welcoming him into his own private part of the boat. Unknown to Kelly, Rian having ditched both Natsu and Happy made his way into the room. “Kelly, I'm back are you…” He stopped as he saw there was no one in the room. “...I am going to turn his ass as red as a damn ruby!”

Kelly smiled taking a sip of the non-alcoholic drink only to blush as it went down his throat with a little burn and he started to get tipsy, “I thought this was Alcohol-free” a dizzy Kelly said stumbling a bit and gripping onto Bora to stay standing.

Bora’s smile turned sinister. “It was….I never said it wasn’t potion free.” He smiled as his men broke into the room. “You are such a pretty little one I just had to have you.” He smirked. “You will be the prize of my collection.” 

“Collection?” Kelly asked as he fell to his knees on the ground only to scream as some of the men started ripping off his clothing. Soon Kelly was down to his shredded pants and underwear his chest fully exposed to the room.

“That’s right my collection~” He purred snapping his fingers the wall on the other side of the room falling away to show hordes of girls and few handsome males chained or tied up. “I make a habit of making things i like mine and you.” He said moving closer to Kelly running his hand down his chest to pinch his nipple. “Will be mine~”

Kelly was reduced to tears and hiccups while muttering “Please save me Big bro” Over and over causing Bora to laugh and say, “Oh yes your brother he would have made a good manual labor slave shame he is not here” before ripping off the tattered remains of Kelly’s pants.

The sound of rolling thunder was heard outside, the ship groaned and rocked as the side wall of the room was blown open. “Kelly...i swear to god I am going to…” The smoke cleared standing there was Rian only different. His new outfit was a dark red crop top being showing extreme midriff, the dark red sleeves weren’t apart of the outfit with golden rune-like symbols along each sleeve, skirt with two extremely high thigh slits with a pair of black leggings multiple red belts with golden buckles along them, two slits on top of the skirt, and barely covered her up, with only wrapped material around his upper thighs. His blood red heeled boots were at ankle height and cuffed around his ankles. In his hands was an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations, acting as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession.

Rian looked at his brother and his current position, his eye twitched and in a fraction of a second blood-red lightning was sparking along his body. “I am going to rend your head from your shoulders, and shove it so far up your ass you will eat your own fucking shit.”

Kelly hearing his brother let out a weak whimper. Bora grabbed Kelly up and said “Oh you won’t be doing anything to me not while I have this little morsel in my grip” before he turned Kelly’s face to him and kissed the whimpering teen forcing his tongue into the youngers mouth.

Rian’s eye twitched as he glared at him, body sparking, “You...are...Dead.” In a bolt of crimson red lightning Rian was gone, everyone looked around trying to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. Then, he was right between Bora and his brother pushing them apart, spinning on his heel and kicked him in his chest knocking him across the room and crashing into a wall. “Anyone else wanna try their luck?!”

Groaning Bora said “Fine you can have the slut we still have a ship full of people to sell and use” 

Kelly clung to his brother face buried in the broad chest as he silently cried on his brother’s shirt. “You came” was repeated over and over by Kelly.

“When we get out of here you are in so much trouble,” Rian said holding his sword with both hands. “Now then.” he said with a shark-like grin. “Who is the next fucker to try and mess with me.”

All of the crew tried attacking and only managed to separate Kelly from his brother Giving Bora enough time to grab him up and use his fire magic to fly into the air “At least I will have you as my prize”

“Lightning Magic: Red Streak!” An Arc of Red lighting flew through the air and slashed Bora across the back, he gasped as his grip on Kelly slipped from Bora’s grip and fell through the air. 

Kelly yelled as he was caught looking up he was amazed to see it was Natsu that had saved him, a blush lit Kelly’s cheeks as he was pressed against Natsu’s bare warm skin and the bright smile Natsu gave him.

“Hey! I thought we’d meet again.” Natsu smiled as he lowered Kelly to the ground. “Your brother raged through town screaming about you and me and Happy came after him.”

Kelly blushed as he cuddled the warm body which was no surprise considering it was windy and he was almost naked.

Bora screamed in pain and was shocked to see the police surround his boat “No he is mine” Bora growled as he glared at the massive figure of Rian.

Rian glared at him his sword still in hand. “I knew you we are going to be a part of Fairy Tail!” Rian snapped body sparking with electricity, his words catching Natsu’s attention. “I bet you aren’t even the Salamander!”

Natsu moved closer and glared. “Oi, what is this about you being the Salamander?” he said showing off his slightly fanged teeth.

Bora being the coward he was chose to try and distract them with a huge explosion of fire before running only for Natsu to swallow all of the fire.

“Blegh, that was the worse fire I have ever eaten!” Natsu said grunted. “But it works for me.” He said as he slammed his fist together and a crimson red magic seal appeared before him. “Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon’s Roar!” he yelled inhaling his stomach stretching and then with a roar like a dragon he let lose a massive blast of flames right at Bora.

Kelly blinked as one moment they were in a fight next Natsu was dragging both of them while running from the cops and all he could think is “What have we gotten into now”

Rian sighed as he was back in his regular clothes. “You know, i honestly don't even know i just don't fucking know.”


End file.
